Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Jaah
Kumottu Kumottu Joo. Ne on nyt kumottu. Onko jotenkin mahdollista,että pystyn antamaan sulle sillä sivulla YLLÄPITÄJÄn Tittelin:D RE: no voi hyvänen aika! Kiitos kun kerroit.tyhjensin wikini kokonaan,että se voidaan poistaa. Scar Pyysin vastauksen selvällä suomen kielellä, ja kysyin selvästi, pitäisikö artikkeli palauttaa vai pitää poistettuna. Tapansa mukaan Jagex ei kuitenkaan antanut suoraa vastausta. http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/7937/makrovastaus.png 23. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 10.03 (UTC) Selvä Varoitus & esto sopii minulle. 24. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 07.45 (UTC) Öhm... Vaikka olenkin lomalla, katselen välillä läppärilläni vähän näitä uusimpia sivuja XD joten huomasin ton teidän makro-jutun. Olette aivan oikeassa, sillä jos se sisältää linkkejä botin lataus sivulle, niin kaikkihan Ip käyttäjät heti menee sen lataamaan, elikkä me oltaisi kuin mainostettu makro-ohjelmia, joten on hyvä, että poistitte sen... Mutta vielä yksi asia... Kannattaa etsiä runewikistä artikkeleja, jossa lukee esim. näin: "Vandaaleille esto ikuinen esto!" koska sekin vain mainostaa vandaaleja tekemään enemmän pilkkaa (katsoin hiekkalaatikon historiaa, ja sieltä mulle selkesi) , siksi semmoset tekstit pitäisi poistaa. Toivottavasti tästä ei tullut enempää keskustelun aihetta, sillä olen vähän kiireinen tänään =P --Runescape (Aku ankka) 24. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 08.24 (UTC) Höh Omassa wikissäni minun piti laittaa etusivu kaikille muokattavaksi, koska se on muka käytäntö ): --Runescape (Aku ankka) 24. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 10.45 (UTC) niin kyllä voin selventää voitko vastata sen mun sivulle niin kyllä voin+olen laittannut sen pömpeli100:selle eli kun kaikki muut saa omat statsit näkymään tohon kuvaukseen niin miten sen saa? --Nikkeli889 4. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 13.14 (UTC)Käyttäjä:Nikkeli889 Etusivun kalenteri Korjasin tota etusivun kalenteria sillein, että siinä näkyy nyt se harmaampi laatikko kyseisen päivän päällä (numeron). Jos se ei toimi, korjaan sen takaisin, sillä ennen sitä minun muokkaustani se harmaampi laatikko näkyi vain seitsemäntinä päivinä. Toivottavasti se nyt toimii! Hei Niin minustakin, mutta ei anneta hänen tietää näistä. Vakoillaan häntä, eli kummaappa tääkin viesti pois tästä. En halua nimittäin lisää puheenaihetta. --Runescape (Aku ankka) 7. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 17.48 (UTC) Etusivun kysely Etusivun kysely (poll) pitäisi pistää vasempaan reunaan, ja kalenteri oikeaan, koska ainakin minulla se on jotekin liian leveä.--Runescape (Aku ankka) 7. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 18.08 (UTC) ---- Oikeassa olet. Jos hänen oikea ip osoitteensa on vandalisoinut, emme voi mitään. Voimme sanoa vain: "Sinut on estetty" --Runescape (Aku ankka) 8. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 11.23 (UTC) ---- Oletko muutes huomannut, että minun ansiostani etusivun kalenteri toimii nyt 100%? --Runescape (Aku ankka) 8. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 11.26 (UTC) ---- Oikein! --Runescape (Aku ankka) 8. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 11.29 (UTC) Yleensäänkin useimmat vain syyttävät iso-veljiänsä, koska haluaa vandalisoida, ja sen jälkeen päästä villaisella. Sama on tuon käyttäjä nikkelin kanssa. Hänkin väittää, että hänen iso-veljensä on vandalisoinut. --Runescape (Aku ankka) 8. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 11.29 (UTC) ---- Huoooh! Arvaas mikä pistää tämän wikin todella huonoksi. Noh, riidat toisten yläpitäjien kanssa. Seuraavalla riidalla mä sanon, että "I don't care". --Runescape (Aku ankka) 8. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 19.07 (UTC) ---- Ei nyt enää niitä ole näkynyt, mutta se kuvanlaatu riita oli aivan järjetön. Onko sinun mielestäsi niin paha asia, jos teen vaikkapa jonkun runescape NPC'n pään jpg kuvalla, ja siinä olisi vähän enemmän KB'ta kuin png kuvassa? Pitäisi olla mokkula, mikä toimii todella hitaasti, jos se kerta haittaa. --Runescape (Aku ankka) 9. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.44 (UTC) ---- Katselimpa vähän noita vanhoja keskusteluja, ja selviää, että rswiki1 on näköjään vandalismisoinut RuneWikiä. Onko hän siis ollut joskus vandaali, ja ajatellut, että nyt mä teen käyttäjän, ja esitän hyvää, sittenkun olen ylläpitäjä, voin vandalisoida suojattujakin sivuja... ummm.... Oletko jo selvittänyt hänen IP'nsä? --Runescape (Aku ankka) 10. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.25 (UTC) ---- Katso tämä ennemmin, että tiedät, mitä tässä viestissä tarkoitan. Eli siis, toi runeacc on mun, ja rswiki1'n tekemä runescapen apusivu. Sopiiko, että pistän täältä sinne kuvia, ja pistän vieläpä etusivulle, että yhteistyössä runewiki? --Runescape (Aku ankka) 11. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 19.03 (UTC) Joku oli kirjoittanut sille sivulle sopimatonta teksitiä ja ajattelin ottaa sen tekstin pois, mutta en keksinyt siihen uutta teksiä, joten jätin sen sellaiseksi. terveisin: Lord Rune sä oot hyvä tyyppi --Veepari 13. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 18.12 (UTC) Tuntee Ja se keskustelusivun lukitus oli vahinko. TILT, Keskustelua minusta 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.31 (UTC) Ei ole Wappedia on ehkä lomalla, tai jossakin muualla --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.38 (UTC) Öhm Tarkoitatko tota runeaccoa? --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.45 (UTC) Nooh Mitäs luulet, mainostetaanko me niinkuin yhtään runescapea täällä, ja wikia ei ole sanonut mitään? XD --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.48 (UTC) ): Miten sait ton while guthix sleeps videon tänne (tiedän kyllä, se on youtubesta), mutta miten ylipäätänsä sä sen tänne kopioit? Haluaisin vähän lisää tietoa --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 10.08 (UTC) No Jos vaikka katot Rune longswordin bonuksia, ja haluat verrata niitä Dragon Longswordin bonuksiin, niin ei tarvitse kirjoittaa hakukenttään Dragon longsword, kun mallineessa on linkki Dragon longsword-sivulle. Ajattelin vain, että se helpottaisi. Ja onhan RuneScapeWikissäkin sellanen malline. 16. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 08.54 (UTC) Noh... En oikein tajunnut XD mutta tossa longsword-malline kiistassa voin sanoa, että kannatti tehdä, koska se helpottaa huomattavasti artikkeleitten katsomista, ja yleensäänkin vandaalit aloittaa vandalismin siten, kun ei löydä artikkelia, mitä ne tarvitsevat, eli tämä myöskin kumoaa vandalismia pikkuisen --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 16. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.29 (UTC) Katoppa Vertaa tätä RuneScapeWikin kuvaa mun tekemään kuvaan: Tiedosto:All axes.png. Jouduin tekemään ite ton kuvan, kun RuneScapeWikissä se on suoraan sanottuna ruma. Tallensin uuden version siitä runescapewikin versiosta. 16. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 11.18 (UTC) :No se nykyinen versio on mun tekemä. Se alin on se vanha versio. Ne kirveet on väärän väriset ja eri kokoset. 16. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 14.21 (UTC) Ummm Alan epäillä jo rswiki1'stä. Sen youtube ukko on bannitty. --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 16. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 19.06 (UTC) Emt... Empä vielä aivan kunnolla luota englannin taitoihin =D Kyllä minä sitä osaan puhua, tai vaikkapa suomentaa, mutta englannin kirjoittaminen on ihme kyllä vaikeeta :S Löysin hauskan 2. luokkalaisen, joka osaa tehdä sivun, katso mr.aragorn sivu, niin siinä lukee, että se on lopettanut sen, ja sitten kun vähän tarkemmin katsot, siinä lukee vähän huonosti semmonen, että jos olet englantia puhuva: if you nou inglish XD if you NO???!!! Lol, ton äskösen huonon englannin kopioin sen sivulta (: elikkä minä en tehnyt tässä mitään väärin (: --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 17. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 08.31 (UTC) Ootko muuten huomannu, että jos tallentaa uuden version jostain tiedostosta, kun on lisännyt läpinäkyvyyden, niin se tiedosto ei edes muutu. Katso esim. en:File:Trainee KGP Agent.png, kun lisäsin läpinäkyvyyden ja rajasin kuvaa, niin ei se edelleenkään näytä läpinäkyvältä, ja kuva venyi kun rajasin sitä. Mistäköhän tää johtuu? Tallensin saman kuvan RuneWikiin: Tiedosto:Trainee KGP Agent.png, mutta siinä näkyy läpinäkyvyys. Okei tää viesti on ehkä sekava, mutta tajusitko mitä tarkotin? 17. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 10.30 (UTC) Niin Niin olikin --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 17. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 10.56 (UTC) Enigmatick Enigmatick oli aivan selvästi runewikin perustaja. RuneWikin logon on tehnyt enigmatick, eikä tavalliset käyttäjät voi lisätä logoa. Etusivun historiassa enigmatick on kirjoittanut: "...runewiki on aloitettu enigmatickin toimesta vuonna 2006". Mutta miksi oikeudet pitäisi poistaa, vaikka enigmatick ei muokkaisikaan runewikiä puoleen vuoteen? sitä voimme kysyä chutt-riitiltä. Enenpää en tiedä. --Aku ankka 23. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 14.56 (UTC) Tekijänoikeus On netissä laitonta kopioida teksti jostain muusta tietystä paikasta. Oletko koskaan kuullut tekijänoikeudesta? Jos kopioit tekstin jostain muusta sivustolta, olet pulassa, ellei kyseisen sivuston tekijä ole sanonut sivustolla, että saa kopioida. Monta ihmistä joutuu vuosittain putkaan sen takia, että ne kopioivat tekstit. Jos teet jotain RuneWikiin, takaat, että olet kirjoittanut tekstin itse. Tätä mä vain tarkoitin, toivottavasti oli apua :) Rswiki1 talk 24. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 12.24 (UTC) Noista kyselyistä... ...lisäsin sivulleni pari kyselyä, mutta ne eivät rekisteröi vastauksia. Missä vika? JAIPman. "RuneScape rules!!!" 24. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 19.57 (UTC) Minä arvasin... ...Aamulla, että täältä lähtee jotakin, kun nimittäin muokkasin noita sivuja, se koko ajan lagi, ja välillä tuli aivan valkoinen ruutu. :D Aku ankka 28. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 11.03 (UTC) Suoraan sanottuna... Olet tässä tilanteessa oikeassa. Rswiki1 talk 28. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 13.49 (UTC) Mieltä? http://forum.runescape.com/c=KMVMIkPwK6s/forums.ws?113,114,127,59279641 Tuetko? --Rswiki1 talk 28. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 14.56 (UTC) Jaah3, onko huijari? Katsohan Jaah3 käyttäjäsivu tästä. Hän väittää, että on sinä, ja on saanut ylläpitäjyyden! Kauhea, sillä tiedän, että olet yhä tuolla tunnuksella. Musta toi tuntuu vähäsen omituiselta. Jos olet Jaah, ja sinua ei olla scammitty, ole hyvä, ja ilmoita TILT:lle moisesta asiasta, jotta hän suostuu lopettamaan Jaah3:n ylläpitäjyyden! Rswiki1 talk 30. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 16.40 (UTC) Kyllä... ...Nyt vaan olet. Onneksi olkoon! :D --Aku ankka 1. elokuuta 2009 kello 07.58 (UTC) Emm... Emmä muista. Mutta kuitenkin, se vaikutti vandalismilta ja kumosin yhden muokkauksen. Näköjään luulit, että lisäsin sellaisen. Se ei kuietnkaan tule toistumaan jos sotkin vähäsen. Pyydän anteeksi. Rswiki1 talk 2. elokuuta 2009 kello 16.01 (UTC) Toki Kyllä onnistui (: --Aku ankka 4. elokuuta 2009 kello 14.55 (UTC) Voitaisiinko me... ...Tehdä tänne uutis palvelu, nimeltä "RuneWikiNews"? Siellä olisi kaikki runescapen uutiset. --Aku ankka 4. elokuuta 2009 kello 20.56 (UTC) Ei haittaa! Ei haittaa, vaikka ette osaisi suomentaa. Googlettakaas nimittäin "Google kääntäjä". Kopiot vain sen uutisen tekstin, ja liität sen sinne. Muokkaat vähän kääntämis valikoita, ja pitäisi niitten olla näin: Englanti → Suomi. Niin helppoa se on (tosin, se voi tehdä vähän hassuja lauseita, mutta pienellä korjauksella se on hyvä) (: --Aku ankka 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 09.17 (UTC) Katso toki toi ylempi viesti, mutta... Mitä pidät mun tekemästä logosta runewikikirjastossa? Tein sen itse adobe photoshopilla :D --Aku ankka 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 09.20 (UTC) Katso noi 2 ylempää viestiä Mutta mitäs pidät tästä artikkelista: Runewikikirjasto:Ice_giantejen_ja_ice_warriorejen_tappoguide. Jos pidit, sano toki :D Aivan mun tekemäni. --Aku ankka 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 09.26 (UTC) Re:mitä ihmettä? En kai mä sellaista mun päästä keksisi, Runescapewikihän on luonnollisesti lähde. 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.24 (UTC) Ps. Et muka oo ennen kuullu Stone of Jasista. Täs on linkki runescapewikiin: en:Stone of Jas. No Kato sivun historiaa ja sieltä löytyy se! --Penko 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 14.28 (UTC) Niin En siis voinu tietää et se oli väärää tietoo, koska kun tein sen artikkelin, runescapewikissä oli vielä se vanhempi versio. Ja nyt lopetetaan tää keskustelu. --Penko 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 15.23 (UTC) Kappas vain :D Olen ohittanut penkon ja pömpeli100sen muokkausmäärissä. Olen 2. sijalla :O --Aku ankka 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 15.32 (UTC) Jos... ...Wowwiki on ollut kauvan autiona, voit pyytää staffeilta, että voisit adoptoida wikin. Se on helppoa (: --Aku ankka 6. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.40 (UTC) jaah... olisko jo nyt sen mun ylläpitäjyyden aika =(?Juho0088 7. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.58 (UTC) En tiennyt siitä mainostamisesta En katsos tiennyt. JAIPman oli myös tehnyt mainoksen, niin luulin että mainostamista voi tehdä, sori.